ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brutal Dark Forces
Brutal Dark Forces is a mod for Doom that recreates the entire Star Wars: Dark Forces franchise into the doom engine. Not only that, it also "Brutalizes" the games making them significantly gorier, harder, and funner. Changes General Changes * Graphics are improved. * More dialogue for enemies. * Some enemies, when almost dead, will beg for their lives, they can be executed for extra points. * BLOOD is introduced and is very splattery. * The hud resembles the Doom hud. * Difficulty names are different: (Don't hurt me, Bring Em On, I am Death Incarnate, EMPIRE's REVENGE) * The lightsaber needs batteries in order to function, this will force the player to look for batteries and to use it wisely. * The fist has an energy level that recharges when not being used, the more health, the faster it does so. * You are awarded points for killing enemies as well as finding treasure hidden in the game (which is also added). You will get bonus points for killing all enemies in a level, finding all secrets in a level, and finding all treasure in a level. * Secrets can be spotted (rather than randomly searching for them), though this will require attention to detail. * Enemies have gorier and more diverse death animations. Some will depend on the weapon used. * You collect a jetpack when you kill Mandalorians, this allows you to fly around and shoot rockets. It needs batteries and rockets. * Your character will have a (gory) death animation. * Levels are expanded. * Music is improved. * You can kick enemies. (this also has an energy bar) * Because there are more then 10 weapons, you must use the shift button with the number keys to select weapons. Dark Forces * General changes, as stated above. * Armor Vests and Backpacks are added. * The rail detonater and bowcaster can be used in this game. * Where in the first game you had extra lives, but couldn't save mid-level progress. In this one, you have one-life, but can save mid-level. The extra life collectibles are replaced with Bacta. * Turning and pointing will follow the mouse and not the arrow keys. * The Tusken bandits and Rodians from DFII: JK are added to the game. * Chicken walkers appear in some levels. * Boba Fett is fought multiple times throughout the game rather than just one level. * Darth Vader can be found in a secret area on the Executor. (He is reallly, really, really hard to kill on EASY. On Empire's Revenge he is pretty much impossible.) * You are informed when you have found a secret. * Type 1 dark troopers are more common. * Peaceful imperial droids are added, that you can kill for batteries. * 3rd person mode is optional, but not recommended. * You can swim underwater. (The gas mask helps you breathe underwater.) Dark Forces II: Jedi Knight * General changes, as stated above. * The fusion cutter, mortar gun, and assault cannon all return. * The cut-scenes are more hd. * The textures for collectibles are made to match the textures in the first game. * The gas mask reappears, and can help you breathe underwater. Notes * You can turn down the gore from the settings menu. Category:Leostales Category:Doom Wads Category:Mods Category:Star Wars Category:Doom